Wings of a Hero
by IxiaLiliana
Summary: He knew he was a hero. He knew he was a prince. He wanted peace and and alone time, but he knew it had to change. With a sickly mother, and going through school, will he ever overcome his inner fears of himself? "No Videl... This is not your fight. It never was, nor his." Then he took off into the sky.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: This is going to be a dark/serious/actionish/ story. I don't know if I want to do a pairing on it. It depends on how it goes. For those reading In A Strange World. I will have a chapter six posted out by the end of the week. This story has nothing to do with In A Strange World either. It is completely different. This is going to take place when Gohan goes to highschool. It's AU so some characters will be OC like Gohan. In this world he is a serious/shy/little oblivious character and he won't magically come out of it because he fell in love. Anyways, I present chapter one! Enjoy

I do not own anything affiliated with the series!

* * *

It was not like any other days, where the sun would be shinning through the windows to wake up a sleeping demi saiyan. No, it was a cloudy day, with rain splashing on the glass. It wasn't a heavy rain though. It was soft, making rhythm-less beats. Other than the rain soft steps could be heard outside of the halls.

She was a busy woman but she took time in the morning to wake up her god son daily. This was an ordinary day for her, however it was different. Her god son, Gohan will be starting high school today. She was nervous for him, but she knew that her sickly friend would want him to have friends his own age.

It wasn't always like this. She remembered when he was a happy boy. That changed seven years ago. After the defeat of Cell, he didn't celebrate. His dad was dead. All he wanted to do was go home. He knew that going to the look out to revive him would be useless. Something told him that his dad wanted to stay behind. Who could blame Goku? He was always thinking of others. On that very day, Bulma watched a happy boy, turn into a depressed boy. He rushed off from the look out that day and began training.

He trained for hours, and barely came home. It was his new routine. Wake up, eat, study in the moring, then train until he was ready for bed. It soon changed. He came home one night to find his mother collapsed. He didn't know what to do. He noticed a small bump. He never noticed that his mother was pregnant. He never sensed the ki inside of her. At this point he left to the only person he could of. He went and saw Bulma.

Gohan was devastated to say the least. His mother was bed bound. She had tubes inserted through her nose and a tube down her throat to keep her breathing. Bulma was monitoring the baby and found that it was perfectly fine. However, something was off. The child was developed but not ready to come out. She watched as this child suck the life from Chi Chi and knew she had to extract it.

Hours past and Gohan sat there. Wondering why this is happening to his mother. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He already lost his father. He couldn't lose his mother. Gohan cried. He cried for the first time. He didn't cry when his father died. This was his mother though. Life was cruel to Gohan,

Bulma contemplated on how to get this kid out of her and keep her alive and the child alive. She knew the child would not make it out if she took him out now but any longer Chi Chi would die. She remembered her husband saying Saiyan children were born but put into the long cylinder shape tubes filled with their parents DNA liquid. She didn't know where she could find Goku's DNA seeing as he was dead. She had no choice but to extract blood Vegeta seeing as he was a full blooded saiyan and she then extracted blood from the unconscious Chi Chi. It didn't take her long to make the formula and the liquid for the tubes. She then looked at the sleeping Chi Chi and began operating on her best friend to take the kid out of her.

That was seven years ago. Bulma looking down at her coffee mug got up and went into a white room and looked at her best friend Chi Chi. She was alive but bed ridden. Strapped to breathing tubes to keep her alive. She would wake up every now and then to eat but she would find herself falling back asleep shortly after. Bulma noticed that her friend was still asleep and left to go check on her son. She found him putting on his training clothes along with Chi Chi's youngest Goten putting on his clothes as well. He was the splitting image of her deceased friend Goku. He reminded her of the adventures that brought them together. He was an easy going kid as well. A little demon with an arrogant attitude, but carefree and loving. She smiled at her two boys and decided it was time to get Gohan going for the day as well.

She found him sitting on his bed tying his shoes. She took note that Gohan dressed nicely for his first day. Wearing a long baggy black shirt and a pair of white jeans. He put on a black pair of shoes. He gave Bulma a weak smile and set off to do his morning routine. On a normal day he would wake up, put on his gi, eat, go see his mother, grab Goten and leave to train until the sun was getting close to setting. He would then come back, eat, work on his studies then get to bed. This time it was different though. He got up to see his mother.

She was sick, that she knew of. She wanted to be better, to hold Goten, to go home, just be part of a family, but she knew she couldn't. She was awake waiting for her oldest to walk in to see her. It was the highlights of her days. Other than her youngest coming in to read to her. She was proud that Gohan kept Goten's nose in a book. It made her happy though. She saw her son come in with a small sympathetic smile on his face. Well if she could see his face.

"Gohan. You should really cut that hair of yours." Chi Chi said softly.

Gohan took notice of his hair and realized that he hasn't cut it since his mom was bed ridden. It was down past his shoulders, and covering his face "No thanks mom. I'm not cutting it until your well enough to cut it." Gohan replied.

"I can't see my boy's beautiful face." She said brushing some of his hair back to look at him.

Gohan smiled at his mother's touch. It was something that kept him going. He was depressed that his mother was like this. He blamed himself for being gone for so long. His mother didn't blame him though. She blamed that she didn't know much about the Saiyan race and didn't know that Goten would fall into the category of being in a tube. She gave birth to Gohan like a human but Goten had to be different. She was a blessed woman though. Even if her husband chose to stay dead, she had her two boys that kept her going. That was her determination to live. To live for them so one day they could all go home.

"I best being going, mom. I'm going to school now. See you when I get back." Gohan said softly to her.

"Have fun sweetie. I'll be here waiting." Chi Chi said.

With that Gohan left his mother's room and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. He noticed Bulma had started with out him. She was a woman that was always on the go. She always ate before the others, but everyone ate randomly. Except holidays when they would move the table to Chi Chi's room and spend it with her. Gohan watched as Bulma's mother was placing the last bit of food on the table for everyone to grab and go as they please. He made his plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and toast and began devouring. He noticed then that Goten and Trunks started to make the scene and they began inhaling the food as well. Vegeta would normally ate when everyone was gone. He stuck to his gravity chamber during the mornings. He was a warrior. He trained by himself in the morning. He trained trained Goten and Trunks after he ate. Then had a sparring session with Gohan before bed. Sparring was secretly his favorite time. He could go all out. Within the seven years he could equally keep up with Gohan. They both grew strong. They both knew that they were reaching Super Saiyan three but they were exhausted by the power up. It put a strain on the body.

Gohan decided he was finished and got up to put his dishes away. He grabbed his bag and began walking out the door. He figured he just fly to school. It wasn't that far from West City. Just as he was about to take off he was stopped by a blue hair woman.

"Gohan. Let me drive you today. Even though today is your first day, I want you to know that I will be there for you. Watching you from the side lines just to make sure you okay.

Gohan grunted. He didn't want Bulma to drop him off but he knew he really didn't have a choice. He nodded fine and Bulma dropped her capsule to the ground. It burst out a very slim black jet with the Capsule Corp logo on top of the wings. It looked sharp. He looked at Bulma with a sly grin. He knew her small speech was complete bull. She just wanted to test out her new jet. Gohan got in the passenger side and Bulma climbed in the drivers side. She hit a few buttons and they took off.

He watched the clouds go by a rather fast pace. He knew this jet could possibly keep up with his nimbus cloud. Actually he didn't know how fast the nimbus was. The cloud could keep up with his flying and sometimes beat him. He sat there in a daze wondering what school would bring him. He didn't plan on making friends, nor did he plan on joining clubs. He just wanted to go to school, make his grade, graduate, and leave. He already turned down the principal on making a speech for the opening ceremony. He made perfect scores on his entry exam and they always made speeches on behalf of the class for opening ceremonies. He didn't want to do that. He just wanted to be left alone. The principal had no choice in the matter considering the kid did not want to. He assumed he was shy and nervous. He was home schooled after all.

Bulma landed the jet safely on the ground of the school. He watched other kids be dropped off or landing and capsuling their jets, copters, cars, etc... at school. Bulma looked at Gohan. She could tell he was a bit nervous. She reached out and hugged Gohan. However, he didn't hug back. He never did. Not anymore at least. She let go of the hug and Gohan exited the jet. He began walking and heard the jet take off.

He followed the students to the gym where the opening ceremonies took place. He look all around him and saw so many teenagers gathered in one court. All of them wearing casual clothing. This school didn't require to wear uniforms but it was a private high school were only the elite and big names go to. The only difference was Gohan was higher than all of them. He was god son to Bulma Briefs, his father was a legacy to the Martial Arts world placing first in the 23rd World's Martial Arts Tournament, and heir to the throne of the Ox Kingdom. He was glad that he was a no name though. No one knew of his existence. No one knew Son Goku had a child. Two for the matter of fact. No one knew anything about Bulma because she kept her life private. No one would dare think he was the a prince either because of the reputation the Ox Kingdom had. He liked his private life. Most important of all he liked the fact the no one knew that he was the one for Cell's demise. That was a day he didn't want to remember.

He could hear the chatter of the noises dying down and slowly everyone getting into seat. He saw that the principal now took the stand in front of everyone trying to get them to calm down. Once everything was quiet and everyone taking a seat he began talking.

_Good Morning students of Orange Star High. I am Principal Diesel. I would like to take this time and welcome all the newcomers. We are a private school full of important people. Some of you are the children of CEOs, Entertainers, and the children of world leaders. At this school no one is above others unless you are the child of any of the royal nations, and most importantly the daughter of the world savior. You will treat them with respect and honor. However, King Furry has no children, and the daughter of the Ox Kingdom is now an adult. As the other settlements we are not aware of for they keep their lives private. Videl on the other hand attends this school._

Gohan smirked when they mentioned his mother. They had no clue that she had two boys and one that's attending the school. He was glad they didn't know either. He liked to be left alone. He didn't know that Hercule Satan had a child. He personally didn't care that he took the credit. No, he wasn't happy that he slander his father's name, no, he wasn't happy that he was called a delivery boy, and no, he was not happy that his friends and family had to go into hiding because they were known as tricksters. He continued to listen to the principal talk about rules and regulations. After he had finished the students clapped. A small freshman girl took the stand and began making her speech on behalf of the freshman class. She was timid and nervous. She spoke with shakiness. As she left the stage a sophomore boy took over and began talking about goals of what wasn't accomplished last year but will try to accomplish this year. After his speech, Gohan was originally suppose to go up, but since he said no, a girl approached the stand.

_As everyone may know I am Videl Satan. I will be speaking on behalf of this class. This came to a shock to me seeing as I found out yesterday that I will be speaking and representing the class. It's an honor that I was chosen for this. This year I hope to carry out the goals of what we accomplished this year and as well as the previous years. Also, start raising enough money to get new gym equipment and updating the laptops in the classrooms. This year will be a great year for us. As Juniors we are the life of the school. We keep the Seniors motivated to graduate and push them forward. We keep the Sophomores encouraged as they will be taking their major tests from around the world. We, as the Junior class also welcome the freshman and let them know that they feel safe and comfortable in this school. Thanks for listening to me. I will now let the senior class representative speak._

"That's the daughter of Satan." Gohan thought. "It fits her to be the representative instead of me." Gohan watch the girl step down from the stage and listened to the senior talk about how most of them will be going off to college or straight into their parents companies. After all this is an elite school. Most of these kids will not have a choice in where they will go. After the last representative spoke he handed the microphone back to the principal.

_This concludes our ceremony students. Always remember though, when you wake up everyday, the choice is yours to make it out a bad day or make it good. We all come here in a positive manner to leave in a positive manner. If you need someone to lean on the door to any of the teacher's office is open and as well as my door. _

The student body clapped as he exited. They all got up and began looking exiting their classrooms. Gohan looked at his schedule and walked around for a bit. He was lost but didn't want to ask anyone for help. Since he couldn't find his class downstairs. He went upstairs. The bell rang and he knew he was late now. He kept walking and found the numbers that matched the door. He walked in and saw that his instructor was talking about class rules.

"It's nice of you to join us. Did you get lost?" The instructor said.

Gohan gave a small nod. He really just wanted to take his seat and not worry about it. He saw the the classroom was built like the theater he went to as a kid. It had steps and levels where everyone could see the instructor.

"I'm Mr. Banks." he said. "It's okay to be late on the first few days. Just find yourself a seat."

Gohan then moved to find a seat. Finding one in the back he sat down on top. He sat down. He also observed that most of these kids were staring at him. They couldn't see his face with his hair covering it. He could see them though. He felt them staring at him.

"Hey there. It's hard to see what your thinking with all that hair in the way." A voice said to him.

Gohan turned and saw a girl with a short blond hair. He stared at her and turned to look forward again. He didn't know what to say to her so he did what he did best and not say anything at all.

"Now, I know most of us know each other from elementary, middle, junior high, and maybe business parties. Seeing as we have a few new faces how about we introduce ourselves." Mr. Banks said.

One by one and row by row students introduced themselves by name and what their parents did. Over half of the class were children of CEOs and a few were the children of famous actors.

"Hello. I'm Sharpner. My family owns and runs the famous blacksmith/weaponry shops all around the world. We have supplied the military for many of years." He said with confidence. He sat down and Videl stood up.

"Hi everyone. I'm Videl. Everyone pretty much knows about my family." She said with a nervous smile. She sat down and the girl next to Gohan stood up.

"Hi! I'm Erasa!" My parents are very famous journalist and they are the ones that keep the 411 of the world. They report to King Furry daily. Erasa sat down.

Everyone then turned to Gohan and stared at him for a few seconds. He sat up.

"Gohan." He said. That was all and he sat down.

"Where are you from Gohan?" Someone shouted.

He didn't speak. It was none of their business where he came from. All Gohan wanted was to 'learn' the things he needed and get out. He could honestly care less about making friends.

The class continued to stare at the long hair teen. There was so much mystery behind him that it made them feel uncomfortable being in the same room. The instructor then called them for attention and began his lecture.

It was History class for him. They were learning about settlement of the King Furry's grandfather. He was the king that settled peace among each nations. The Ox Kingdom, The Nation of the Foxes, The Tribe of the Lioness, and the Pack of the Wolves. King Furry's grandfather came from the Wolves and reigned among them all. They kept the peace that continued today.

"Class over the school semester we will learn about each of the settlements. We will start with The Pack of the Wolves, then work our way to the Nation of the Foxes, Then learn about the Ox Kingdom, then finish off with the Tribe of the Lioness." Mr. Bates said to them. "For your homework tonight I want you to write about the peace negotiations among the tribes and the war path they had to take just to establish peace."

That's all for the lecture. You may talk amongst your neighbor until the next instructor comes in.

Gohan immediately laid his head down. He already new about each of the settlements. Mostly the Ox Kingdom. He honestly didn't know much about the Tribe of the Lioness. They were secluded. That much he knew of. They were the most peaceful though. He knew about the Nation of the Foxes because that's were he met his friend Lime. If you would call them friends now. He also knew that his dad's friend Android Eight was around there. He protected the lands. Earl to the King and Queen Kress. His dad told him that Android Eight used to live in a village with a girl named Snow. Eventually he decided it was time for him to travel and ended up catering to the King and Queen after he saved their daughter from being burned in the castle.

"I wonder what this boy deal is?" Erasa said to Videl.

"I really don't know. He acts as if he's better than everyone." she replied.

Gohan could hear them gossiping about him. He ignored it the best he could but his hearing was top notch. Not one thing slipped by. It was the person in front of him that really got to him.

"Maybe he's hiding because he's a trickster. Maybe he's embarrassed to talk about himself and the only reason why he got in was because they can't discriminate." the kid said. Some nodded in agreement. Then they began talking about how tricksters were a disgrace to the world. They talked about how Cell killed them all. The class laughed that they didn't exist. The kid kept going on about how Mr. Satan will be their personal demise if anymore showed up.

Gohan remembered what this kid said about himself. He was the future owner of a construction site his father own. To Gohan he was a nobody. He also remembered what the principal had said. Treat royalty with respect and honor. With the class nagging him over and over and name calling him, Gohan finally snapped.

"Silence!" He shouted and standing up to face the class. "I am of royal blood and I do not like they how you talk down to me. I am Prince Son Gohan of the Ox Kingdom. My grandfather is the Ox King. Now quiet before I really get pissed! I didn't say anything about my name because I don't need everyone to know about me but since you kept nailing me. Here's a few things, One, don't talk about those 'tricksters' some of them are very close friends of mine and I do not appreciate you talking about them. Two, I may not be in the territory of the Ox Kingdom but by contract with all the settlements I can have you all persecuted for bullying and berating the prince. Three, if you don't believe I'm a prince go ask Bulma Briefs, she's my god mother and that's where Princess Chi Chi, my mother is currently living at. Lastly, I came here to get my diploma and leave so I can either rule my kingdom or take over capsule corp when my god mother retires. I didn't come here to make friends. Any questions?

Gohan didn't care that he just gave away most of his secrets. He saw how the class was stunned at him. They didn't know whether to believe him or not. He noticed that the teacher was now in class and probably heard him yell at the entire class.

"Ok class. Now that we are quiet it's time for Calculus. The class grabbed their books out and listened to the lecture. Gohan was thankful that they stopped looking at him other than Videl Satan looking at him. He noticed that out of the entire class. She, Erasa, and Sharpner didn't laugh nor make fun of his friends.

Gohan lazily listened to the lecture. Again, he already knew this. He could do it in his head. He was number one for a reason. His mother implanted in his brain to be a prodigy. He had the brains and he was a warrior as well. He kept glancing at Videl wondering why she kept staring at him. Even though she couldn't see him, he could see her just fine. He kept his hair in his face for a good reason. He vowed not to have it cut again until his mother was well enough to cut it. There was only two people in his life that he could trust with it. His parents. Since his mother couldn't he didn't want it to be touched. His mother thought is was a sweet gesture on his part but she loved seeing his face more than anything.

With Calculus class ending they took another break.

"Can I help you Miss Satan?" Gohan said bitterly. "You've been staring at me for quite some time and it's starting to annoy me."

"Please. Just Videl." She said. "I have a question. If you're the prince of the Ox Kingdom then why aren't you going to school there?"

"I didn't want to go there because I'm the prince. They would give me royal treatment. I honestly didn't want anyone to know that I am a Prince. That's why I kept quiet. I only said my name because this is my first time being in a class full of people my age. I was home schooled by my mother. We figured that I needed to get a diploma so it looks good and be easier for me to get a job. Even though I'm the crowned Prince and future King I will at least have an educational background. I didn't mean to snap at anyone earlier it's just that those 'tricksters' are really close to me, and I'll be damned if anyone says anything bad about them."

"I see. Well I would like to apologize that my class pressured you into blowing your cover." Videl said

"I didn't blow my cover. They would've found out eventually, since history is going to cover the Ox Kingdom." Gohan said. "It's better to get that out now then when it actually happens. Trust me on this though. The less all of you know about me the better."

Gohan stopped talking and watched as the next instructor began the english lesson. Gohan this time doodled in his notebook of his old house in the mountains. He missed being out there the most. He loved the fresh air. He missed the quietness and the stars at night. He loved his training grounds there the most. Well not as much as he missed his Icarus. Sometimes Gohan would sneak out and spend a few days alone in his house. Sometimes he just needed a break from the city life. He would take Goten out in the mountains as well. He wanted him to know that this is how the family grew up. He wished that his mother was better so they could go home. He wanted to teach Goten how to survive out there. He was pretty sure that Goten could figure it out, but he was always concerned for him. Ever since he was pulled out from his mother and placed into a tank. The DNA wasn't correct but Goten was fine. He remembered when they found Goten on the floor in the lab. The tube was completely destroyed. There he was though, asleep with his tail in his mouth. He was a miracle to have alive.

Gohan grew his tail back. He kept it hidden though. He didn't use it as a belt. He thought that was just a dumb idea. He kept it tucked in his pants around his waist. No one didn't notice considering that his clothes were baggy.

As the lecture was coming to a close, the class closed their book and began packing their things for lunch. Gohan packed his things and exited out of the classroom. He followed the trail of students to the cafeteria. He felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. Word got out that he was royalty. He darted out of the cafeteria and outside. He was glad that the rain stopped and left nothing but a refreshing, cool cloudy afternoon. He wanted to feel invisible at this moment and found a quiet spot on the side of the theatre. He de-capsuled his lunch and began eating quietly. It was the most peaceful he felt since he got to school. He figured this would be his spot to relax. After finishing his meal he saw that he had about ten more minuets left of class and he left to get to class early. He walked around campus taking a scenic way. They had a garden full of jasmines and orchids. It had bird houses around the flowers. Gohan liked the view he saw. It reminded him of Android 16 and how calm he always remained.

Gohan went back to class. He sat down in his spot and watched slowly as the students piled in from lunch. He watched and observed how they would come in by groups. He then saw Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener walk in the classroom. They took their seats.

"Gohan. We were looking for you at lunch. We wanted to eat with you and get know you a little better." Erasa said.

"I like my privacy when I eat. So don't take offense when I say I probably won't join you ever for lunch." Gohan said. "I've already said enough about my life as well. Trust me. You have."

With that said class began again. It was time for Chemistry. Since it was the first day they were not needed in the labs just yet. This was the last class of the day. He was glad that the opening ceremony took up Gym time and his music class. He didn't like working out in front of others. He knew how to play the piano, drums, and violin. That was about it though. He was tired. School wore him out. He was glad just a few more minuets and he would be out.

Once the bell rang he ran out the door. He couldn't get out there fast enough. However, from what he saw when he walked out was his little brother Goten waiting for him by the gates.

"Goten. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to see my big brother and go to the mountains today. I want to show you something." Goten said shyly.

Gohan looked at his brother and picked him up. He smiled. "Alright we'll go. First though I have to tell mom that school went good today. Did you read to her today?"

"Uh-huh" Goten said.

Gohan smiled and they both walked out the gates. As soon as he saw that he was alone he called nimbus to take them back to Capsule Corp. and

She waited in bed patiently. She was tired but she knew her son would be home soon. She wanted to be awake to hear about his day. She hoped it went well and no accidents happened. When she saw her two boys enter her room.

"Hey mom." Gohan said. "School went okay. It wasn't as I planned. They kept on me and I said some things that shouldn't have been said. They know I am the grandson of Papa Ox and is affiliated with Bulma. I didn't want to do this but I couldn't control my anger. They kept slandering dad's friends..."

"It's alright Gohan. School can be tough. Especially, when you're a teenager." Chi Chi said. "I had it tough when I was younger. It's something that you have to go through. Sometimes you have to suffer for good things to happen."

"Thanks for understanding mom." Gohan said. "I'm going up to the house with Goten. He wanted to show me something. We'll be back tonight.

Chi Chi nodded and went back to sleep. The two boys left to Mt. Paozu. They flew. When Gohen flew it was the only time Goten got to see what his face looked like. To Goten his brother was the best thing. He was his role model. Even though his older brother barely talked to him he felt that his brother was cheering him on. They trained together, that was there way of bonding. He brought him to their original house. This was were Goten could do just about anything. They landed in the clearing in front of the Son household.

"Okay Goten. What did you want to show me?" Gohan said.

Goten clenched his fist together and his arms up. He concentrated and his hair flashed gold. Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother's hair was flashing until he finally got the hang of it and stayed in Super Saiyan form.

"Goten. When did this happen?" Gohan asked surprised.

"A few hours ago. I was sparring after I lost to Trunks. I was so mad and I wanted to beat him and I felt my hair standing up and I screamed. Then my hair flashed this yellow color and I didn't know what to do so I took off. I've hidden since then, but Vegeta kept finding me. He was stunned that I looked like this. I then traced your ki and found you and waited. As I waited my hair changed back." Goten said.

"That's really impressive Goten." Gohan told him. "It took me until the age of nine to get there. You're only seven. Good Job bro. I'm proud of you."

Goten blushed at his brother. His brother praised him. Gohan then talked to his brother about Saiyan race and what it takes to be a warrior of an almost extinct race. He told him not to worry about Vegeta because he was probably looking for a spar to see how strong he was while in Super Saiyan form and how long he could last. Gohan told him that it's necessary for him to do that so we can train you to become stronger.

Gohan and Goten went inside the house to clean up the place a bit. It wasn't messy just dusty. The two boys kept their house in top notch so that when they do go home it will be perfect for their mother.

* * *

And that ends the first chapter. What do you think? Leave a review if you want and ask questions is something doesn't make sense! Next chapter will be in more a Videl perception. I'm going to make a schedule soon to let everyone know when stories will update. It's summer for me so I'll have time:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone! For starters I would like to thank Von Remington, NatNicole, Dyton, and chelsea cd for the reviews. I wish I had the words to put input about them but I don't! Sorry! Anyways, Thank you for the reviews. For the of you, I have my input and comments about them and what not at the end of the chapter! With out further delay I present chapter two! Enjoy:)_

_I do not own anything Dragon Ball._

* * *

She remembered a time when her life wasn't like this. She would wake up in a peaceful environment, but that's changed. She woke up to soft stumbles outside her window. She knew they were out there. The paparazzi were always a problem in her eyes. What do you expect though? The daughter of the world champion, the man who defeat Cell, Videl Satan, a girl who lived her life in the limelight. She didn't mind the paparazzi, she just sometimes wished she had privacy. She had to buy dark curtains so they wouldn't have a peep show. Videl always wondered why her father didn't have tighter secruity, but why would he have that? He loved the attention. The more he had the better. Sometimes she wished she left with her mother, but if she did, she wouldn't know what her father would be up too.

Deciding it was time to get out of bed, Videl untangled herself from her sheets. She didn't have a normal schedule like the others. She was due to a morning workout in her father's gym before school. She couldn't complain though. She liked a good workout before starting her day. She slipped on her white gi and tied her black belt around her waist. She lightly jogged out of her room and into the dojo across the way.

She trained for an hour. That's was required for her every morning. Mandatory by her father. He wanted her to be the best and be able to defend herself. She wanted to train with her father, but she knew she couldn't. There was no way that she would be able to match up to her father. She then left the dojo and began her light jog back to her house to get ready for her day at school.

School was what got to her. They had a new student. She was curious about him. He was a walking mystery book in her eyes. She wondered what laid behind his eyes. She couldn't tell with all his hair hiding his face. All she knew was One, he was a prince. Two, he lives with Bulma Briefs, and three he was a friend of the 'tricksters.'

She wanted to get to know him better, but he just shut them out. He had a temper too. A temper that she didn't want to see. She came to a conclusion to stay on his good side and maybe they will get along. Hopefully. Her main question for him though was why did the Ox Princess live with the Briefs? That was something that puzzled her more than anything, but she didn't want to ask that.

She did her morning ritural and got ready. Slipping on a pair of comfortable spandex shorts and a green V neck top. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and slipped on her green shoes. She walked out the door and began her journey to school.

* * *

She just finished her formula. Hoping it would work. She didn't know how it would react, but she hoped it would come out in a positive outcome. After all she spent two years on this medicine. She was ninety two percent positive this would be the cure. The readings proved it. Making her way down the hall she kept her pace rather fast. She wanted to insert the medicine into the bag while Chi Chi was still asleep. She took noticed that Chi Chi has been actually staying awake, that could just be a side effect to the last medicine Bulma concocted. Over the years Chi Chi has had many side effects but in the long term she was always in the same condition she was. She thanked Dende that if she didn't give her all the medicines in the past she would've been dead.

She walked into the room and saw that Chi Chi was asleep. She didn't like seeing her friend like this. She had a breathing maching to keep her going. Well she could breath without it but it didn't last long. She had lost quite a bit of weight as well. She looked frail. She only walked once throught out the seven years of bed bound. That was with Gohan's help though. She loved the fact that Gohan stayed close to the house during the first years of Chi Chi's illness. He wouldn't leave her side and he prayed that she would get better. They tried just about everything the first days. They tried Sensu Beans but they didn't work. They had Dende try to heal her but it didn't work. Dende gave them the worse news. They couldn't have her wished to be healed because the effects were natural. He gave them a small hope that she could be cured. That's when Bulma went to work. She tried over fifteen different formula's on Chi Chi. Some gave her improvement and some made her feel worse. This was the one though. She felt confident. She took the small syringe and inserted on top of the bag that ran the IV into her veins. With that, she sat down next to her friend and monitored her heart rate. She called her team to be ready at any moment if anything went wrong.

* * *

She was sitting in class listening to the history lecture of the late King Fuzz. The father to King Furry. He was a peaceful king. He established a clearer trade route among the settlements. At this moment in history there was a dispute between The Tribe of Lioness and The Ox Kingdom. The Ox Kingdom wanting their land for their military, and the Lioness wanting them to stay away. The two nations kept bickering over it... They fought until the rein of King Furry and the Castle of the Ox King caught fire. She then gave a quick glance at Gohan who wasn't even paying attention to the lecture. He had his chin resting on his desk. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She wondered why his hair was so long. It was longer than hers. For a prince he had looked like he took care of himself. She met the Princess from the Nation of the Foxes. She was a kid. Rarely talked about. Never in the limelight. She attended a private school in King Furry's land. She found herself jealous of the little girl. That's when it hit her. Not anyone of royalty was ever mentioned. Literally no one knew about them. They ran the world and kept to themselves. She amazed herself with her conclusion. She had been so caught up in her famous life she felt dumb that probably others have already realized it. Well her ranking number was 35. She was shocked that they told her to give the opening speech yesterday since number one didn't want to do it. She didn't know who it was, but she did the job anyways.

"That concludes today's lesson class. Take a break while the other instructor comes in." Mr. Bates said.

"Gohan. Do you find school boring?" Videl said.

Gohan lifted his head from his desk and look towards Videl and looked away. "Yes. Very." That was all he said and he put his head back down.

Videl saw that talking to him would still be hopeless and left it at that. She turned to Erasa to hear her daily gossips about who kissed who, and who slept with who. Videl could honestly care less on who did what at the school. As long as it wasn't about her she felt fine. The world already knows her every single move. She has to fight a crowd just to exit the school daily.

As the day dragged on Videl felt fatigued. She normally felt like this towards the end of school. She couldn't eat outside without a camera following her. For an elitist school they didn't have much secruity either. She didn't like going down the halls during the first few weeks of school either. Especially around the freshman who wanted a picture with her. She felt even more famous than the celebrity kids half the time. The few she talked to haven't had a problem like hers though. She continued walking out toward the exit of the school. She noticed Gohan putting his books in his bag and also leaving.

"No clubs either?" She said.

"Nope." he said. He walked past by her and exited the school building.

Videl wished she could at least have more than a one word conversation with him, but he seemed troubled today and left it at that.

* * *

He was troubled. He wanted to stay with Bulma to help finish the medicine for his mother. He had to leave though. With only two days into school, skipping class was unacceptable. He sat upon the cloud and pondered what kind of training to do with Goten. After all he was a super saiyan now. With that thrown in there he wondered if Trunks could accend as well. He had a lot on his plate for once. Wondering if the medicine would work, how to train Goten, how to get Trunks accended if Vegeta hasn't done that already. He had homework and he was due to go to the Ox Kingdom soon. Well the Ox Kingdom would have to wait for the weekend.

Landing in front of the building, Gohan sent off Nimbus for the night. He strolled up to the main entrance of the house and went straight to see his mother.

The house was quiet on his way up. Not anyone was stirring. No noises, no one to greet him at the door, he didn't even notice that photographers were also missing outside of the gates. He didn't hear anything being made in the kitchen and didn't hear Vegeta training. He felt nervous. This wasn't a good sign in his eyes. Moving more quickly to his mother he ran up to her room and saw everyone there. All of them except his mother. They were blocking his view. He pushed out the way to see his mother sitting up for the first time in years.

"Mom?" Gohan said

"I'm feeling better." She said. "well a little dizzy, but I can sit up. I haven't tried walking yet. I wanted to wait for you. Help me up. I want to go outside."

Gohan walked up to her and picked her up gently. He carried her a few steps before deciding to put her down.

"Okay mom, I'm setting you down. I'm right next to you and Goten is on the other side." Gohan instructed her.

Chi Chi set her self down and began to walk... Well tried to. She leaned against her oldest son for support and put one foot in front of the other. All she wanted to do was make it outside and see the sky for once. She was determined. She didn't want the support, but she realized how frail she was. Throughout the years eating became a problem from her. She only ate to survive and keep going for her boys. Reaching the doors, Goten pushed them open and she stepped outside.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air Chi Chi felt alive for the first time. She felt reborn. She loved the outdoors and loved her home. She felt like it was time to build her stregnth back up and get home. To her home.

He was concerned. He was concerned at how fast the medicine reacted to his mother. He was happy to see her outside, but worried about the side effects. He knew that Bulma had to run some tests to make sure she'll be okay.

Goten smiled. This was his first time seeing his mother walk. He knew that she was sickly, but didn't know that he was the cause. Goten wanted nothing more than to actually recieve a full hug from his mother. He was always scared that he would hurt her. Through out the years Goten did his best to keep a safe distance from her to read. This was the close he had ever been to her. He reached slowly to grab his mother's hand. He smiled and looked at his mother looking down at him smiling back. Her hand was soft to him. It was also bony. For Goten, it felt right. He felt hope for the first time that he was going to have a healthy mom.

Chi Chi leaned her head against her oldest son and they all watched the birds go by. This was their moment. A small broken family regaining stregnth all over again.

She was tired though. She felt overwhelmed to know that she was on the road to recovery.

"Gohan. Can you carry me back to bed. I'm tired." She said.

Gohan picked up her mother bridal style and walked back to her room. Goten sat down outside and continued to watch the birds fly. It didn't take long for Trunks to notice that his friend looked troubled. Deciding what he does best he sent a small ki blast toward his way. Seeing that it hit Goten on the side of his face he smirked at this.

"Oww Trunks! What was that for?!" Goten screams.

"That gloomy face doesn't look good on you, so I gave you a new one." Trunks said playfully.

"Well try this on your face!" Goten says throwing a ki blast at him. Trunks dodges the attack and speed forward to Goten. Throwing punches at Goten, he could connect a few, but Goten kept dodging. Goten sent a few punches and kicks to Trunks. Both boys sparred until Goten decided to shake things up and turn super on Trunks. Trunks was stunned to see the transformation of his friends. He smirked arrogantly and decided to turn super as well. They moved faster than the eye could see. They continued to fight but didn't notice that they were being watched.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Gohan said to him.

"They need proper training. They are leaving to many openings." Vegeta said.

"Agreed. Goten and I have to leave over the weekend for Grandpa Ox's banquet among the settlements. Something about renewing some contract. I just know I have to be there this time." Gohan said. "Since we'll be there for the weekend. I'll fix Goten's form."

"Whatever." Vegeta said. "Trunks will be with me in the Gravity Room then."

With a punch thrown at the same time to the faces, Goten and Trunks fell to the ground. They unphased out of Super Saiyan, knocked out completely.

* * *

It was an important meeting. That much he knew. He was the king of the world. He didn't plan the meeting, but the Ox king himself called for it. It was the first meeting since after the defeat of cell. They had to gather for immediate clean up among the cities that were terrorized. Other than that they kept to themselves. King Furry made his way into his office and sat down waiting for the others to arrive. It was a private meeting among the settlements, meaning the he wouldn't have to put up with the World Saviour's obnoxious attitude. He knew that he would be here though seeing as he thinks he has a say in everything. He had no jurisdiction over them, but he knew that Hercule was just curious on how the world is ran. He just hoped that he was going to stay quiet.

The first to arrive was the Champ himself. Hercule Satan was a man of arrogance in his eyes. He walked the walked and talked the talked. He was a man that loved the cameras and the attention. Hercule the manwhore as what the Lionesses refered to him as. The Lionesses could care less about the man. The Cell Games did take place on their lands so they had to put up with him once a year on the anniversary.

The next to arrive was the Ox King himself. He was a big man, that dressed homely. Wearing his khaki pants a button up shirt with it all held together by suspenders. He wore his horns today though. He stopped wearing them after his daughter was married. He wasn't the man he used to be. A tyrannt that many feared. He was the only one of all the nations that still guillotined his prisoners. It was his way of showing he was a man to still be feared. He sat down next to King Furry. The Ox King looked at Hercule and gave him a look as to why he was still alive. The Ox King was the only one that knew the truth. He knew that Hercule didn't defeat Cell. He just wondered why his grandson didn't do him in yet. However, the Ox king had many things to worry about, such as his daughter's health and his kingdom.

After the Ox King arrived Queen Kress arrived. The ruler of the Fox Nation. She was a tactful woman, very smart, swift, and sweet. She was perhaps the nice one of the bunch. She ruled with kindness, but if you ticked her off she'll have you running. Along with her husband. They were a small nation though. The smallest of them all. Everyone who went to the Nation of the Foxes were greeted warmly. Except when they had the demon problem in the castle which caused great distress. They had the Ox King's son in law to thank for settling that problem. They were the first of the Settlements that sent an over stock of everything after learning that he had died.

Finally, after some time the Queen of the Lioness came in. She was fearful woman. That much they knew of. She was the daughter of the late Queen Zana. She has only been queen for six months now. Queen Alana she was. She had her duties of protecting the tribe and Korin tower. She was proud woman too. As a teenager she climbed the tower and met Korin herself. That's where she met her husband, Upa as well. Alana knew of the Ox King's son in law as well. It was in her settlement that Demon King Piccolo decided to do his evil deeds. When she learned of his death her mother sent a feast and they celebrate his life every year. He was a true hero in her eyes.

In the whole settlements eyes Son Goku was their hero and their secret from Hercule. They all didn't care much of Hercule. He was an arrogant man in their eyes. They only accept the fact the he saved them from Cell. Well they had their doubts about it. The only one who knew the truth was the Ox King himself.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today." The Ox King said. "I have a few things I would like to say on behalf of my kingdom. First off, welcome to your first meeting of settlements Queen Alana. I'm sad to hear the passing of your mother. If she knew she was dying we would've had a meeting over your coronation before you were actually coronated into your Tribe. However, no one saw that she would get killed. Anyways, that man is behind bars and will be put on trial and following death by my rule. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Great King." Queen Alana said.

"Secondly, I have yet to tell you that my daughter has been sick these past several of years. None of us really know if she's going to get better. She gave birth to her second son, the second prince, and she fell ill after his birth. I, as the Great Ox King, will be soon taking a leave of absence so I can be there to visit her in West City. I'll be gone for a week, after the weekend when my grandson visits. He will be in charge of what goes on in the kingdom while I'm gone. Then I'll bring the second prince for his coronation of third in line to my throne." The Ox King informed. "I gathered everyone today to inform that if anything changes in the week while I'm gone, it's my grandson's doing. He knows the rules but he has his own mind. This will also be a trial run for him to see if he is fit to be a King after I'm gone and his mother. Lastly, my grandson already knows this. I will be having a banquet at my kingdom to renew some contracts with all of the settlements. We have Queen Alana now and she needs to be in the swing of things. Bring your families too, there will be plenty to eat."

"Thank you Ox King for the meeting. I look forward to your banquet." King Furry said. "I do also thank you for taking the initiative in taking care of our new queen."

"No problem Furry." the Ox King replied.

"I will see you over the weekend Ox." Queen Kress said.

"As do I." said Queen Alana.

The two queens exited out of the door.

"I will see you this weekend Furry. I have to check on my daughter before I go back." Ox King said as he was walking out the door.

"That was a quick meeting." Hercule said to King Furry

"That's the way Ox King rolls. Quick and to the point. We all tend to make these meeting quick. We have people to take care of." King Furry said to him.

"Well looks like I'll see you this weekend to with my daughter." Hercule said with a cheesy grin and left out the door.

* * *

He walked inside the door to be greeted by his daughter.

"Hello dad! How was your day? "Videl said.

"It was good. I attend a meeting with the royalty of the nations. They are having a banquet at the Ox Kingdom. We are going." Hercule said.

"The Ox Kingdom?" She said questionly.

Yes. The Ox King said he wanted to renew some contracts with the other settlements. He's having his grandson there. I didn't even know he had grandchildren!" He said with excitement.

"Hmmmm." Videl said walking off from her father.

Hercule shrugged when his daughter left contemplating.

* * *

He walked inside Capsule Corp to a hug from his youngest grandson.

"Hey papa Ox!" Goten said. "Guess what?"

"What?" He said with a smile.

"Mama went outside today! I got to hold her hand!" Goten exclaimed.

"That's good. She's doing better then?" He asked.

"Yeah!" He said. "She's asleep now, but I'll take you to her!"

Goten took the Ox Kings hand and dragged him to Chi Chi's room.

From what he saw was his daughter sleeping in the room. All tubes had been removed from her. She was breathing on her own. She still looked pale and frail, but from the signs she was on the road to recovery. He then saw his oldest grandson behind him.

"Hey Gohan." The Ox King said.

"Hey gramps. Still on for the weekend?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. The settlements and their families will be there. Also... Hercule and whoever he has with him." The Ox said grumbling the last part

"Probably his daugher." Gohan said.

"He had a daughter?" He asked.

"Yes. She's in my class. I think her name is Videl." Gohan replied.

"Oh I see. Well I don't want to wake your mother, but if she wants to get out of West City bring her to the banquet. I'll have a doctor tend to her every need if needed."

"Well maybe if Bulma isn't busy she can come and tend to mom." Gohan informed. "It will be good for her to have some air outside of this place."

"Okay. I'm off back to my kingdom." The Ox King said.

Gohan and Goten waved good bye to their grandfather.

"What do you say we go and train for a little bit, Goten." Gohan said.

"Uh-huh! Can we train with Mr. Piccolo today?" Goten asked.

Gohan smiled and took off with his brother.

* * *

That's it for this chapter a few things for other reviewers..

_Ethan Writer: yes the teachers are a bit "stupid" this happens to be a world where the royalty are too busy to keep up with the paparazzi, and only have to be in front of a camera when they absolutely have to be. They don't like the the celebrity life. They just want to run their country. However, I do plan on having them educated as they will be taking a journey to one of the settlements. I haven't decided on which one yet but I hope this helps._

_SaiyaStyles: I'm aware of my errors. English is not my strong suit. I use this to help my English though. I thank you for pointing them out. I did find the ones you were looking at as well. I will fix them when the story is finished._

_Japanese Geek: I didn't make Erasa's parents fashion designers because I felt that was over rated. I like them a journalist because I can see that Erasa is good at talking and that's where she gets it from._

_Imma Goku: Thank you for letting me know it is not Snow. I'm guessing that she's the one. I will change that._

_Heseltine: You will get to see Gohan in the Ox Kingdom soon:) I'm not quite for sure when I'll get to the story of Lime but hopefully not too long._

_Thank you so much for the review everyone! I look forward to more! :D_


	3. NOTE

**Ok everyone I know I'm behind but give me a couple more days and I'll have it up! I'm actually editing and proofreading it. As for now this is just some concerns to clear up and commentary. Sorry! Just had some family emergencies! See you in a few days!**

_Heseltine: I don't really have any intentions on sending them to The Tribe of the Lionesses. They are a private tribe and like to keep to themselves. However, I will be explaining how the new Queen rules. I will have them go to Nation of the Foxes and that where Lime will come in. _

_Dyton: All my kingdoms (Settlements) are made up. Except the Ox Kingdom and King and Queen Kress. I do hope to keep your interest up though!_

_Dcp1992: I will take the pairing in consideration. It all depends on how the story goes because I already have a general idea of the later plot. I will see what I can do though. Most likely I will have them paired up I just need to figure out how. I have three different ways. Two on how they will pair or the other where they won't._

_DivergentDimension: I will try and keep my updates on schedule. I really didn't expect to have two deaths in my family happen within a week. After it's all squared away and I can get back into concentration mode I will be back on tract! Please bear with me! :) Some days will be harder than other because one of them I was real close to._

_Ethan Writer: Yes I agree with you completely! I felt that in the anime they left a lot of things opened._

_Japanese Geek: The Royal Banquet will be an interesting one. That is where the plot will develop more. As for Chi Chi goes. I will not kill her. This chapter will explain why she's healing so fast. I like Chi Chi and all the main characters too much to kill them off. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I know I said a couple of days, but I lost track of time! I had struggles writing this chapter and there might be still some mistakes! I'm trying! Anyways, enjoy Chapter Three! I'm also going to re post my responses to the reviews at the bottom just in case any of the reviewers didn't look at them! Except yours Dyton. You responded so I took it out.

I do not own anything Dragon Ball

* * *

Goten slouched down and put his hand on his knees, breathing heavily. His work out with Piccolo and Gohan was intense. He didn't know how long he could last. Still fighting in Super Saiyan mode he leaped up to Gohan and threw a punch towards his face. Gohan easily dodged it. He knew Goten was getting tired as his attacks became weaker and lazier. With a side kick to Goten's ribs, he went crashing down into the look out. Piccolo observed a now unconscious Goten and smirked at his eldest pupil.

"That's enough for now Gohan." Piccolo said.

Gohan lowered himself down and picked up Goten from the crater.

"He's getting better." Gohan said. "This is the first time I've seen him last this long in Super."

"He does have potential to be a good warrior, Gohan, he just needs some more training and discipline. The kids attacks are everywhere. We'll work on that some more." Piccolo informed.

"Right. I better be going. Mom is doing better, but I have some questions for Bulma." Gohan said lifting him and the sleeping Goten off the ground.

"See ya, kid." Piccolo said to himself.

Gohan leisurely flew in the air while watching his brother sleep. He remembered when Goten first wanted to train. He was only three. Watching Gohan and Vegeta spar for the first time, Goten wanted to jump in so badly that he started to releasing his ki so rapidly it made them stop mid punch. They saw potential in him. Trunks at the time was already training to fly. They came to the conclusion that Trunks started at three so Goten was thrown immediately into running distances and ki control. Over the years, Goten worked to become stronger than Trunks, but Trunks was always a step ahead. That was Goten's fire. His friend. They were good sparring partners. Always coming up with new attacks and strategic plans. They didn't mess around when it came to education either. Not with Gohan cramming knowledge into their heads. Especially, not with Bulma as a mother/godmother. They have yet to go to school, for the sole reason that they may lose control. They may be smart kids, but they were rough to play with. Trunks, who had the same demeanor as his father, was built tough and rough around the edges. He was a tactician and a prankster. His mother taught him how to build and his father taught him how to fight. Goten was someone not to be messed with. He was cunning and a quick thinker, when he put his mind to it. He loved to fight. It was a thrill for him. He was playful though, always finding some species to bring to Dr. Brief's garden to play with. He was good natured... just like his father.

Landing in front of the Brief's complex, Gohan walked in to find his mother being wheeled around by one of Bulma's nurses. Chi Chi turned to the direction of her son and smiled at him. She looked in his arms to find a sleeping, beaten up Goten.

"What happened to my baby!" Chi Chi screached.

"We sparred with Piccolo today, Mom." Gohan said calmly. "He pushed himself over the limit and passed out."

"Oh..." Chi Chi said. "I'm going outside for awhile to have tea with Mrs. Brief's. Care to join me after you put Goten to bed?"

"No thanks mother. I need to talk to Bulma about the Ox Kingdom this weeked for a banquet." Gohan said to her. "Maybe after I'm done, I'll join you for awhile."

"Alright, sweetie. I hope to see you in a bit." Chi Chi said. The nurse pushed her down the way towards the back to where Mrs. Briefs was handling her garden, drinking tea, and eating small snacks. She was a character as what most tabloids and magazines would say. They didn't know much about her, but from what they gathered, she was an eccentric, easy going woman. She put the beauty in Dr. Brief's brains.

Gohan walked to Goten's room and put him down in his bed. He figured with his intense training today, he may sleep passed dinner time. One thing Goten didn't like was skipping meals. Gohan exited from his brother's room and went to look for Bulma in her lab.

Gohan hated the lab more than anything. He loved to help invent, but the place was covered with her inventions. She had her new hoover boards that still needed to be tested. A sleeker version and safter to use. She had all her copters, jets, and planes out. That's what annoyed him the most. Her bulky items made walking difficult. He could hear her though, humming away to whatever tune was on the radio.

"Hey Bulma?" Gohan asked approaching her from behind.

"Yes Gohan?" Bulma said not moving from her spot inside her jet.

"I need to ask you something, if you have time for a quick break." Gohan said to her.

"Sure." Bulma replied shutting the hood of the the jet. She sat down her wrench on the table and took a seat. Gohan sat down

"I have concerns for my mother. Is it bad for her to be healing this fast?" Gohan asked.

"Well actually Gohan, she's healing rather slow." Bulma informed. I calculated the formula to be instant but with all the toxins in her body from Goten, it's still being cleansed out. What I did was I reinvented the Senzu Bean. While I was visting Korin, he gave me a bag of them. I then went into my lab and combined some Saiyan DNA from you. That was the tricky part, I had to combine the healing gene that the Saiyan's carry and add it to the senzu bean. This was the difficult part. Remember when Garlic Junior poured The Black Water Mist on the Earth?

Gohan nodded in response.

Well with a little help from Dende he somehow managed to get The Sacred Water from the former guardians. Just a few drops though. I'm not quite sure of what he did, but he managed to give me what he could. Since the Sacred Water is an act of purification I added to the Senzu Bean. This is where you came in to help. I had you carefully smash the bean into a mush with your ki, so I would have some of your strength added to it. From the start I wasn't quite sure if the bean would absorb anything I injected in it, but when you came in to mush it up... You didn't even know it was a Senzu Bean. It was so big from all the injection, I wasn't sure how much it would hold. Then after you smashed it I finished to rest by liquifying it so Chi Chi could take it. So far, the treatment seems to be working. It's going to be a while until she can walk again though. For the past seven years all she has done was lay there. It's good that she wants to be outside, I bet she really wants to go home."

"We all want to go home, Bulma." Gohan said seriously. "Your hospitality has been great and all... but nothing beats the quietness I got from my house."

Bulma smiled at him, she knew he meant no harsh in saying that, he was just a boy, who was homesick. After a few moments of silence Gohan spoke again.

"Anyways... I wanted to take mom to the Ox Kingdom this weekend for the banquet, if she's doing well, I want to know if you would come so we could monitor her and if she gets tired you can take her and Goten back." Gohan said.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea, Gohan." Bulma said. "I need a break from the labs anyway. We can test out the Jet again. I didn't like the way it was running and the cooling system shut down on my way back."

Gohan nodded and left Bulma to finish her work. He walked down the halls to check back on Goten. He found him in the same spot where he had left him. He was still sleeping. Gohan left the room and went outside to find his mother sitting in a chair. Her legs propped up, drinking iced tea with Mrs. Briefs. Gohan sat next to his mother and leaned his head on her shoulders. He was tired from training and the school day exhausted him. He tended to finish his homework before school even ended, so all that was left was to get ready for bed. He could have sparred with Vegeta, but he wanted to train Trunks for the next few days alone. He then thought about Vegeta, and how he did a complete 180 on everyone. He went from villain to somewhat of a hero. He had a family, and was a little more interactive when Goku died. He teamed up with Gohan and Piccolo to train Trunks and Goten. That was about it though. He really didn't like Krillen or Eighteen. Krillen annoyed him, and he still held the grudge from when Eighteen broke his arm. He was tolerant of Tien though. They both stayed out of each others way. That's what he liked.

"Gohan. I'm ready to go back in." Chi Chi said tiredly.

Gohan lifted his head from his mother's shoulder. He put her back in the wheelchair and wheeled her back to her room. He picked her up and laid her back in bed.

"Hey mom. Grandpa Ox is having a banquet this weekend. I wanted to take you there for a change of scenery. Does that sound like a good idea? Gohan asked.

"That sounds lovely, Gohan. Chi Chi replied. "Let's see how I feel by then."

Gohan nodded. He smiled underneath his hair and waited for his mother to go to sleep.

* * *

It was morning time. She walked down her halls waking up the two youngest and Gohan. She decided she would take the day off. She was ahead of schedule and today was her anniversary with Vegeta. She wanted to celebrate and give Chi Chi a test run to see if she can handle going out. She sat down at the table, while her mother cooked. Bulma smiled at her husband, who decided not to train today. Today was their day and he wanted to concentrate on her. They went over the plans silently, while Gohan sat down and began to eat. Goten and Trunks followed suit in their gi's.

"Gohan. What time do you get out of school today?" Bulma asked.

"We have gym today... So five, I believe. "Gohan replied.

"Okay. We're taking your mother out today as a celebration for her recovery and Vegeta's and mines anniversary." Bulma said.

Gohan nodded. He began stacking his empty plates and taking Goten and Trunks as well. He got up from his seat taking the plates to the sink where Mrs. Briefs began washing. Gohan walked out of the kitchen and made his way to his mother's room.

She was sleeping, when Gohan to there. Her hair a mess from being down. It was pretty long. Well, about the same length as his. He brushed a few strands out of her face and said a silent good bye before leaving to class.

* * *

Videl was running late. She was never late. She was running passed buildings and maneuvering around people. If it wasn't for her and her father bringing down a morning jewel robbery she wouldn't be running to the school. This was her first mission with the police. She was grateful enough that her father came to help her and show her how to take down criminals without trying to get shot. She was skillful, which made the criminals give up easily. The only bad part was the clean up. The down side of being part of the police... The clean up... After all the jewels were back in place and everything was in the best condition that it could be, with the exception of broken windows, she ran out the door to school. She ran into class ten minuets late. She didn't have time for explanations. All she said was a simple sorry and sat down.

"Now that we covered The Pack of the Wolves, we will do a presentation on his rules for the other nations and how they came into agreement. Be sure to cover how it was divided, the laws, and other interesting facts about The Wolves. Remember to cover that The Wolves are the dominate of settlements, and be sure to cover how King Furry keeps them in check. You can work in groups or by yourself." Mr Bates said. "Class dismissed! Go to gym."

The class got up and began to head out the door. Gohan slowly got up and looked in his bag. He began digging and searching.

"What are you looking for Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"My hair tie." He said still searching.

"Ask Videl. She may have an extra one." Erasa said. "Let's go or we'll be late."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked. He normally doesn't pull his hair back, but since it was a hot day he wanted it out of his face. He didn't want to go to Videl and ask her over something so simple so he decided to suffer through. The gym seemed a lot bigger than he last remembered, yet the whole school was in here last time he walked inside. He heard the whistle blow from the gym instructor, and everyone turned to see a fairly tall tan man.

"Hello everyone. I'm Coach Benson and this is Coach Terbush." He said. "Today we will evaluate your physical abilities. I need the boys on one side of the gym with me, and the girls on the other side with Coach Terbush.

The boys and girls divided themselves up. The boys stood in a line against the wall and waited for the coach's instruction.

"Starting in alphabetical order, I will call your name, you will do twenty five push ups, thirty sit ups, run three laps around the gym and come back do ten more push ups, and then I'll see where you stand. Alvarez you're up first." The coach boomed. "Since we are in Satan City I do expect all of you to pass without any problem."

Alvarez, Javier was a built boy standing at 5'7''. He was well tanned with well cut muscles. It was rumored that he beat the top competitors at Satan City Gym. He dropped down and began his push ups. He was fast. He zoomed by his pushed up with 20 seconds and began his sit ups. He was moving rapid. Gohan smirked underneath his hair. He knew Alvarez would soon be tapped out in the run. Alvarez got up and began running. He was moving at a brisk pace. The boys were cheering him on as he kept going. By the time he was in the middle of his second lap, he was slowing down. He kept pushing himself though. He rounded his second lap and jogged his third lap. After he finished his third lap he dropped down and attempted three push ups and fell to the ground.

"Now... Anyone can tell me what the kid did wrong?" Coach Benson asked.

"He didn't pace himself." Sharpener said.

"Correct. Pace yourself. This isn't even a tough work out either. Bryson, You're up next." Coach Benson said.

Bryson, Jameson was another built boy. Standing at 5'8'' He was someone nobody cared to mess with. He was Alvarez's best friend. They were bullies as well. They loved to pick on the scrawny type. It added fuel to their fire. Bryson began his workout at a brisk pace. He was steady and kept up with his pace. He wasn't fast nor was he slow. He finished his workout with sweat beating down him. He walked back in line and high fived Javier.

"Good job, bro. Better than what I did. A lot better." Javier said.

Jameson shrugged his shoulder arrogantly. He knew he was better.

As the workouts kept going Gohan observed the girls workout. It looked about the same, but cut back some more. The girls had to run but only two laps and there was a point where the boys and girls would pass by each other in opposite directions. He heard his name being called and stepped up. He did his push ups at a fast pace. He didn't want to show off his strength but he didn't want to do such a tiny workout that would do nothing. He, then rolled over to his back and began his sit ups at a faster pace.

"Slow down, Son or you won't make the run." He heard the coach say.

Gohan ignored him and got up to run. He sprinted, he was running so fast that the girl he intersected with moved out of his way. He finished his laps and did his last set of pushups. He finished and went back in line.

"You're fast man." Sharpener said. "I could barely keep up with you!"

Gohan shrugged. He didn't care. He was just glad he finished the workout at a reasonable pace.

On the other side the girls took notice at Gohan's pace. He was fast.

"Hey Vi?" Erasa said. "What did you think of Gohan?"

"He was quick." Videl said.

"He was so fast. My eyes couldn't keep up!" Erasa exclaimed.

"hmmm." Videl said.

* * *

Gym class ended and everyone proceeded back to class. Taking their usual seats, Videl and Erasa chatted on their plans after classes got out with Sharpener tagging along. Gohan sat his head down on the desk, waiting for class. He was tired and drifted slowly to sleep.

He was dreaming. The wind felt just right between his short hair. In his dream his long mess was non existent. He didn't want the world to see his face... Another reason why he kept his hair long, he didn't want people see the face of a boy who couldn't save the world properly. He was sparring with his dad. He couldn't help but notice that he was teenager and Goten was right next to them sparring as well. Piccolo was there too, but he was watching. Vegeta was there as well training Trunks. He was smiling in his dream. They were home in Mount Paozu. He knew everything felt right in his dream. His mother was in front of the house setting up the table for a picnic. She was well. Gohan, stopped his spar and went to his mother. He hugged her. He knew it was a dream, but to him, it was real. This was his nightmare though... A dream of what could have been. His eyes snapped opened to the sound of the bell. Class was over and it was lunch time. He got up and went outside.

Sitting where he sat the last couple of times, he ate his lunch quietly. He enjoyed the calmness of the wind. It was a sunny day, he knew it wouldn't last long though, he smelled the rain in the distance. He finished his meal quietly and got up from his spot.

He couldn't help but notice that Goten's ki was nearby. He brushed it off as if it was nothing. He came to the conclusion that Goten would be waiting for him after school. Gohan walked back inside of the building and waited for class to end.

* * *

Goten sat down at the front of the building, waiting for Gohan to get out of class. He was bored due to the fact his mother was still asleep, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma left for a family thing. They were all to meet up after Gohan got out of class.

"Hey little boy are you lost?" A voice said.

Goten looked up. He saw two tall boys in front of him, popping their knuckles. "No. I'm waiting for my big brother to get out." Goten said innocently.

"Well kid let's have some fun while you wait for him." The boy said throwing a punch towards Goten's face.

With fast reflexes, Goten dodged the attack by jumping back. The teenage boy threw another punch at Gothen and Goten jumped back again. The other boy saw this and he decided to join in. He went to Goten's side and sent him a kick. Goten dodged from behind and jumped over the leg. Both the boys were getting annoyed with Goten, seeing how he kept dodging their attacks. The school bell rang, but the two boys kept trying to attack Goten. He continued to dodge the attacks. All of sudden one of the boys was thrown across the field. The other boy stopped dead in his tracks and Goten put his arms down.

"Bryson. Why are you and Alvarez attacking my little brother?" Gohan hissed. He held Bryson by the collar of his shirt.

Bryson was scared, needless to say. No one had ever seen Gohan's eyes and that was a mystery for the past couple of days. Bryson saw them though. When Gohan grabbed him he was raised high above the ground. He saw Gohan's head tilt up and his hair pushed back. He could see his eyes. Cold, dead, and piercing. Bryson had never experienced fear before, until now. He felt a warm trickle go down his leg.

"I...I...I was j-j-just..." Bryson stuttered.

"Big brother. I'm fine! They couldn't touch me!" Goten yelled. "I was faster than them!"

Gohan lowered him down back on his feet.

"If I ever see you or him go near my brother again. I won't hold back." Gohan spatted. "Just be glad that you couldn't touch him. Let's go home, Goten."

Gohan walked off with Goten following close behind. They walked down the street to the nearest cafe and sat down.

Her dinning room was busy. She was hustling, and trying to keep everyone happy. She watched a long haired boy and a child walk in and sit down. She grabbed two glasses and her pitcher of water and sat them on the table were the two boys were.

"I'll be right with you two. I'm going to do a few things and come back to take your order." She said in her sweetest voice.

"Take your time." Gohan said. "Goten, why did you come to my school?"

"I was bored. Mommy was asleep and Trunks left with Bulma and Vegeta. They said when we get home we are taking mom out." Goten said.

Gohan nodded and accepted Goten's answer. They waited a few more minuets, slowly drinking their water.

"What can I get for you two?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a vanilla shake and he'll have a chocolate shake, please, and make it to go." Gohan said.

The waitress wrote it down and walked away. She had her pitcher of water in her hands and filled drinks on her way back to the kitchen. She entered through her kitchen doors and sighed. Being the only one on the floor was tough work, but she had a baby to raise. She was doing it on her own. She went to the freezer and scooped out vanilla ice cream in one cup and scooped chocolate ice cream in another cup. She put the ice cream cups in the shaker mixer and made the shakes. She found making the to go ones easier and quicker. She stopped the mixer and lided the shakes. She walked out of the kitchen and handed the two boys their drinks.

"Thank you so much!" Goten said to her.

"You are very welcome, cutie. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Goten." He said shyly.

"Well, Goten, you are just cute and well mannered as can be." She said.

Goten blushed at the comment. He looked at his brother who was bored, and sipping away at his milkshake.

"Is that your brother?" She asked Goten.

"Yeah! He's the bestest and my hero!" Goten said with his eyes lit up.

Gohan stopped drinking for a moment. He didn't like that Goten used the word hero. He wasn't a hero in his eyes.

"I bet he's always looking out for you isn't he?" She asked

"Yeah!" Goten said.

"I had a brother once." She said. "I don't get to see him anymore, but it's okay, I got my little boy."

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when she said she had a little boy. Did his ears deceive him? She looked young to have a child. He then observed her and his surroundings. He noticed that she was the only one on the floor with a full dinning room. He looked at her and saw a tired young woman, maybe in her early twenties. Maybe younger. She had pale slightly sickened skin and bags underneath her eyes that clearly showed she had another job after this shift. How she juggled work and a kid. He didn't know. He felt sorry for her to have to go through so much. He continued to observe her while she chatted with her other customers. They all seemed really nice and patient towards her. He got up from the table and left enough money for the shakes. He took out of his wallet 100,000 Zeni and slipped it into her apron with out her noticing. Walking out from the Cafe, he and Goten strolled around town until his phone rang.

"Hello." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan. You and Goten are running late." Bulma said on the line. "Where are you?"

"We went out for a milk shake." He replied. "We'll be there shortly."

Gohan hung up the phone before she could finish. He picked up Goten and went into a spot no one could see him. He took off into the sky and headed towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

This is where I'll stop for now. I'll have the next chapter of the Anniversary date up sooner! Until next time!

_Heseltine: I don't really have any intentions on sending them to The Tribe of the Lionesses. They are a private tribe and like to keep to themselves. However, I will be explaining how the new Queen rules. I will have them go to Nation of the Foxes and that where Lime will come in. _

_Dcp1992: I will take the pairing in consideration. It all depends on how the story goes because I already have a general idea of the later plot. I will see what I can do though. Most likely I will have them paired up I just need to figure out how. I have three different ways. Two on how they will pair or the other where they won't._

_DivergentDimension: I will try and keep my updates on schedule. I really didn't expect to have two deaths in my family happen within a week. After it's all squared away and I can get back into concentration mode I will be back on tract! Please bear with me! :) Some days will be harder than other because one of them I was real close to._

_Ethan Writer: Yes I agree with you completely! I felt that in the anime they left a lot of things opened._

_Japanese Geek: The Royal Banquet will be an interesting one. That is where the plot will develop more. As for Chi Chi goes. I will not kill her. This chapter will explain why she's healing so fast. I like Chi Chi and all the main characters too much to kill them off. _


	5. Note and Poll up

Hey everyone! Wings of a Hero is going along great. I did promise to have the banquet but I said why not throw in an anniversary so I did, and I'm not quite sure how I'm going to put the banquet. That's why I put it off. I'm still in the process of typing and editing (to my best ability) the chapter. I going to put up a poll for the pairing. Yes, I decided to do a pairing on it unless you don't want it. I left four options so go ahead and vote! Yes, there was something that I did put about Lime, and I know how I'm going to explain what happened. Also, in my summary I did put a snipet of a conversation between Gohan and Videl. Even if she doesn't get with Gohan that conversation will still take place. Anyways, give me one more week to ten days and I'll have the next chapter up!

That's all for now!  
Ixi


End file.
